


Types of Love

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara, Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Blue Spirit/Painted Lady - Freeform, Blutara - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Love, Old Katara/Old Zuko (Avatar), One Shot Collection, Painted blue, The Blue Spirit - Freeform, The Painted Lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: This is just a couple of one-shots dedicated to the different forms of love. There is no order, some follow canon, most do not.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Eros-Love of the body

Zuko’s coronation finally ended, he was crowned the new Firelord, and everyone was ready to celebrate. There was just one more thing that he had to do. He told Mai that he’d meet her a little later, he wanted a moment to absorb all that just happened to him. She looked at him as if she didn’t believe him, but gave him a kiss on the unmarked cheek and left.

Zuko’s smile fell the moment the door closed.

He went a different way, It hadn’t been too long that he forgot the secret parts of the palace. He wandered through the tunnels. Lost in himself. Until he saw a light and opened the door.

Katara looked at him, her eyes were the same pool of conflicted emotions it's always been since the defeat of Ozai. 

They didn’t say anything, didn’t need to. She moved to him and in an instance their lips met eagerly and tenderly. 

They didn’t have time to be soft and slow, but they didn’t have the energy to be fast.

They understood that the world wasn’t ready to accept them yet. Understood her duties lie elsewhere. There was no way the Firenation would accept a Waterbender as their Fire Lady, No way they’d accept the chance that Zuko’s heir might bend water. They were too broken and their pride would only accept so much.

Zuko’s hand traveled along her backside, committing the feel of it to memory. Katara ran her fingers through his hair.

They understood Aang would fight for her, understood Zuko was too weak to fight against a fully realized Avatar fueled by anger. They didn’t want to face that. The world was finally at peace. Katara didn’t want to fight Aang, she was the only one who could bring him out of the Avatar state, they couldn’t lose that. Not for love. The safety of the world was more important. They both sacrificed so much of themselves for the world, they could do it one more time. They couldn’t risk that small chance that Aang would support them, accept them.

Katara kissed over his scarred half, knowing it would never be touched tenderly again.

They had agreed to let each other go, They made that decision when Azula was defeated. They could no longer run away in the middle of the night together, no longer hide in each other’s rooms, No longer wake up to each other in the wee hours of the morning without a care in the world.

They were adults now, Truly they were. Responsibilities slammed on them faster than they intended.

Katara bit his lip trying to push the thoughts away. 

She knew that Aang was going to ask to be with her, and knew that everyone would approve. There was no way she could say no. It was expected of her, it was Her destiny. 

She didn’t want to think about it now, not while she was laid on the soft cotton of the bed below her.

Zuko Pinned her hands above her head.

He didn’t want to think about how he was going to be expected to marry Mai and produce an heir in less than a year, She was the only option that he had going to him. She was a respected Nobel, he trusted her---to a degree-- she knew the royal Courts inside and out. His only other option was Ty Lee. He remembered that conversation, She kindly rejected him. She didn’t want to be a part of all the attention. She had her calling, he needed to accept his.

Katara Gasped as Zuko moved to her neck.

She didn’t want to think about how she was expected to travel the world with the Avatar. How her destiny was to look for more air nomads. 

She didn’t want to think about Sokka leaving for the South pole in less than a month, while she would be going in the opposite direction.

Zuko’s shirt went flying. He didn't much care for the object, He tried to bury his face in Katara’s hair, remembering her smell, and her taste and her touch. 

He didn’t want to think about his duties to his nation. The hatred he’d have to face alone. The abandonment that would follow after the celebrations ended, he didn’t want to see in his mind’s eye Mai on the throne beside him.

His uncle had told them it was for the best. His Uncle had told them that it would hurt. His uncle had told them they were brave, and selfless.

He didn’t want to be selfless, he wanted to be selfish. 

Katara’s nails dug into his skin. She wanted to remember everything about him. His voice, his eyes, his hands. She didn’t want to leave a single detail out.

She wanted to go further, he wanted to give in. She wanted to run away with him, He wanted her all to himself.

This was the last time they’d talk to each other as lovers. The last time she’d see him with love in both their eyes. The last time he’d meet her as anything more than just friends. After today she would be officially the Avatar’s girl, After today he’d be committed to his nation and Firelady.

She cried into the kiss, He cried into her hair. Their hearts broke as they desperately tried to mend it together.

He couldn’t take her from the Avatar, the Firenation couldn’t afford another war.

She couldn’t take him from the Firenation. The world wasn’t ready for another war.

History would never know about them, they’d make sure of it. History would barely acknowegde their friendship. History would never pair their names together alone. History would see her as a doting wife to the Avatar, History would see him as a loyal husband to the Firenation.

She would go down in history as Avatar Aang’s true love, History would have the Firenation Family portrait with Mai, by his side.

Katara wrapped her legs around him, and looked into his eyes. Zuko held her face in his hands and stared right back.

The knowledge of their love would die with them.

They poured everything into that kiss, their entire heart, soul, and mind. They kissed in mourning of their dying love.

But that was for tomorrow, that was for later tonight.

Today. Right now. She was Zuko’s and He was Katara’s and they were married to one another in their hearts.

Right now was only about them, and them alone.


	2. Philia-Affectionate Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight salt fic. I don't like what the comics did to Ursa, nor do I like how Zuko accepted it.

Katara tried her best to understand, after all she’d give anything to have her mother back. Still It would probably break her into pieces if her mother intentionally forgot about her.

Zuko and Azula had just come back from a long conversation with Ursa, and from what Katara heard from them it was probably better if they never found her in the first place.

Zuko lasted until nightfall, lasted until the children were in bed, until the Firenation safely slept Until he was in bed wrapped into her arms.

The Moment she started running his fingers through his hair he wept. He wept so hard she felt it in her core. He tried not to make a sound, tried not to let the tears fall, but it was no use. He screamed in her chest and he cried.

He mumbled words and sentences like:

I wish i never found her

Better off thinking she was dead

How could she forget us, forget me?

Started a new family.

She doesn’t even care.

I failed her.

The more he mumbled and cried to himself the harder she held him. Her husband was breaking right before her eyes, and she couldn’t do anything but hold him. Zuko and Azula found out their mother was alive. But that was the extent of the good news. 

She had intentionally forgotten about them, forgotten her life at the palace. She found her old flame, and started a family. One she felt was perfect. 

She didn’t acknowledge the times their whole family was happy. Acted like she didn’t know who Iroh or Lu-ten was, and when Azula couldn’t take it any more and started to yell and scream she cowered behind her new love.

Ikem.

That was the name of her new love. Zuko told her how Ikem held both Azula and himself at the edge of a knife. How Ursa screamed she didn’t want to know who they were. She screamed for help, refusing to listen to any of them Holding his half sister Kiyi safe in her arms.

Zuko broke when he begged her for answers, begged to know why she treated them this way. Her response? “You look Just like Ozai and I don't want anything to do with you.”

Katara held him as he gripped her as his life line, and in her heart she hated that woman.

Zuko’s breath came in a quick gasp and she knew he was panicking, he kept reaching for his face, reaching for the scar.

His mother didn’t want to see it, everytime he turned it in her direction she’d close her eyes. 

Azula moved towards her, she didn't’ have a reputation to keep, didn’t have an appearance to maintain. She pushed Ikem away from her, cutting her arm in the process and ran to the woman she once called mother.

She demanded answers, threatened to hunt them down wherever they ran until she understood.

Ikem tried to hurt her, tried to fight azula. It only fueled Azula’s rage more.

Zuko had to step in...He had to. Someone was going to get hurt, or worse.

He had Ikem restrained. 

Ursa called him a monster. 

She said he was just as ruthless as Ozai.

Katara held her Husband tighter as his breathing calmed down. She kissed his forehead and rubbed her thumb along his scar.

She whispered loving words to him. She made him remember that he had two beautiful girls who adored him, that he had a son who admired him. 

She tried to tell him he didn’t need his mother’s love. The word got caught in her throat. She swallowed as Zuko’s final wimpers echoed off their bedroom chamber.

Ursa did finally have a conversation with Zuko and Azula. Only if they agreed to never come back.

She said she couldn’t take the pain anymore. Said that she loved Ikem more than her children. Said it was too painful to look at Zuko and see Ozai’s smile, to look at Azula and see Ozai’s eyes. 

She said she’d do it all over again.

When Azula mentioned that they were all happy and loving once --Ozai included-- Ursa told her to forget those times. 

Ursa said her only child was Kiyi, and she was sorry that they didn’t have a mother. 

Katara cried with her husband. 

Azula had enough. She yelled at Ursa, She yelled at Ikem. She wanted to burn things, She merely walked away. 

Zuko had more to say more to ask.

Ursa asked if he could cover his scar. 

Ursa said she wanted to be free of her past. She wanted them to let her go. To forget she existed.

Zuko wanted to say more, Ikem loomed in the room with his blades at his side. A silent threat.

Zuko could take him, Zuko would win. He said goodbye.

Zuko walked with Azula all the way back to the palace. Azula grabbed Zuko and cried into his arms. 

She cried to her big brother Zuzu. She asked him if it was her fault. 

He said no.

She told him that she didn’t want to, but she hated Kiyi.

Zuko said he understood.

She told him she wanted her mother and father back.

He said he wanted that too.

She asked if he missed who Ozai used to be.

He said yes,

Azula cried into her brother's arms. It was the cry of lost hope. It was the cry of an orphan.

She told him she wanted to erase her memories too.

He begged her not to.

She asked if he loved her.

He said with all his heart.

Azula said she felt lost.

Zuko agreed.

Azula said she had hoped that her mother would still love her after all these years, and hoped that she would make things better, and reunite their family.

Azula didn’t want to give up that hope.

Zuko didn’t either.

Azula continued to cry, and Zuko fought not to join her.

Katara said Azula was brave. She kissed her husband's hair again.

Zuko told Katara he felt lost too. That he didn’t know what to do, or how to make any of this better. Zuko blamed himself and said he was better off forgotten.

Katara held onto Zuko, trying to piece him back together. Trying to give him comfort and affection. But he didn’t need his wife. He needed a mother. She didn’t have one to give.

She held him all through the night, until the sun rose, held him until he shoved his feelings deep inside, and held him when he placed the crown on his head and became the Firelord once again.


	3. Storge-Love of the Child

When Katara was Pregnant for the First time she had tons of worries. She worried if she would carry to term, she worried if her husband would live to see another day. She worried if the world would plunge back into war. She worried about her friends, she worried about her aging father. She also worried about the bending ability of her child. If they were a Firebender or non-bender then she didn’t need to worry if The Fire Sages would accept them as the Future heir, but if it was a waterbender she feared if they wouldn’t accept them. She worried if they’d be cast off, she feared if they would be overlooked or if someone would try to harm her baby. She found herself hoping and wishing she had a firebender.

When she gave birth to a girl, she immediately knew that it was a waterbender. Her little Kya. She was born on the coldest night in the Firenation beneath a full moon. She was worried. Every night she would tell Zuko her fears and every night he would listen. 

When she was pregnant the second time she was a little less fearful or worried. She was sure the pregnancy would be fine, the assassination attempts had lowered greatly and Kya was a healthy 3yr old.

She gave birth to another girl named Izumi, her nonbender. The Fire Sages Praised this child more than they did Kya, Katara was hurt and upset. Zuko tried to fight against them, ordering them to acknowledge Kya as a proper heir. Katara’s new fear was that Kya and Izumi would grow to resent one another. 

When Kya saw her baby sister for the first time She fell in love, constantly kissing and hugging and wanting to hold her. Katara’s heart leaped with Joy. Maybe their relationship would be fine.

Katara loved her little nonbender, she would teach her many things that didn’t involve bending. She would tell her stories of her brother and Kyoshi warriors, tell her tales of powerful non benders and when she did bend she made sure to keep Izumi around and explain everything that she did.

When Katara was pregnant for the third time it was a surprise and it came at a very bad time. Little Kya was now 10 and Izumi was 7. The royal Firenation family was currently in hiding. Katara worried if the uprisings would stop, they came out of nowhere. A small group of Firenation people didn’t want a waterbender on the throne. Their voices grew in numbers, not just from the Fire Nation alone but from the Earth kingdom and Northern water tribe. 

Her happy little accident seemed to come at a great cost.

The uprisings spread all throughout The Earth Kingdom, especially Ba Sing Se. They feared that The Southern Water tribe and Firenation would team up against them. That the Firenation would overtake the small tribe and force another war. 

The Northern water tribe was upset that their sister clan refused to merge with them. The Chief of the Southern water tribe had no more heirs to marry off and so they were vengeful with the alliance between them and the Firenation.

Katara once again worried if she would be able to protect the unborn child. She worried for Zuko who was missing. She worried for Kya who was old enough to understand what was going on. 

Kya told her mother in secret that she didn’t want to be Firelord. Katara wondered how much of that was the fear she had, and how much of it was true.

Izuma asked why this was happening and where Zuko was, Katara didn’t have the answers to give her. Katara held onto both of her daughters as they were ushered farther and farther from danger.

When Katara Finally gave birth it was in a cave, lit only by a tiny candle light. With only a few guards near her and no midwife. Her daughters had wide eyes taking in the sight of their distressed mother. Katara would have laughed at the Face of one of the younger guards as she explained how to deliver a child, she would have if she didn’t miss Zuko with all her heart. She would have laughed if she didn’t want her husband by her side.

Zuko didn’t know Katara was pregnant and Katara didn’t know if Zuko was alive, and as she held onto their son she thought of the name that would make him the happiest. 

Iroh II. She thought he was beautiful, she held all her children around her desperately wanting to sleep but knowing she needed to stay awake. She needed to stay awake for them. She kissed them all and told them all the stories of the South she knew, she moved to all the Fire Nation stories and anything else that would come to mind, she talked and used up every last bit of her energy just to keep the fear from grabbing hold of her children

When it was safe again Katara walked her way back to the Capitol. For the first time She laughed and smiled as Iroh II sneezed and sparks came out, She had a little Firebender. 

Zuko looked surprised to see a newborn in the arms of his wife when all the tensions died down. Zuko cried when all his girls ran into his arms. He apologized over and over for not being there with them.

Katara forbade him from beating himself up for missing Iroh II’s birth. She was just happy he was alive and safe. 

Years later Katara watched all her kids running around the palace gardens. She watched with love and joy as they all had a strong bond, and though Iroh II was the youngest he was never left behind. She had a 13yr old, a 10yr old and a 3yr old. 

Kya still protested being Firelord, and Izumi was hesitant to take her place. Zuko told Katara to not worry, that he wasn’t planning on passing down the crown any time soon.

Still Katara worried what that future would look like, but for now she wanted to watch her children prosper in the arms of her husband. She looked at all them with love in her heart knowing she wouldn’t change a single thing.


	4. Agape-Selfless love

Katara loved the Firenation, that much Zuko knew. He knew she loved their people. He knew she loved the sand, and the fresh air. He knew her favorite place was the beaches that bordered the Firenation capital. He knew she loved the food however spicy it might be. He knew she loved The Firenation and Festivals. She loved it all.

However, at times Zuko would see her eyes didn’t shine as bright, Sometimes she would fake a smile. Sometimes she would stare off past the horizon of the Ocean. Sometimes she wouldn’t eat seemingly craving something different.

He would ask her if she was ok, and she’d always smile and say yes.

Zuko knew she missed home. They hadn’t had a chance to go to the South pole in nearly 15years.

It wasn’t like they couldn't or what he wouldn't let her. They just had too many arrangements. Too many other important things. Something always happened and stopped them. In the first 5 years of their marriage. They had to rebuild the fire nation from the ground up. 

The 3 years after that The Fires sages said it would help build trust in the people, if the Firelady learned their customs and traditions. So that's what she did. Then Kya was born, and they couldn’t possibly travel while she was pregnant. 

Then the Earth Kingdom wanted to hold a ceremony for 10 years of peace. Then there was assassination attempts and uprisings to quell. Then Izumi was Born, and soon after Iroh II was born.

They had visited many places in the 15yrs of their marriage, but the south always eluded them. Katara never complained and Zuko merely forgot --mostly because he hated the cold so he tried not to think about it-- But Zuko realized that it wasn’t fair to her. She had sacrificed so much.

He asked his council for their advice. They said she was best here in the Fire Nation where she belonged. Zuko disagreed.

Zuko asked The Fire Sages, they recommend that she stay in the Firenation as well, a long trip like that would be dangerous.

Zuko thought about the Pro’s and Con’s of going to the south. The Pro’s were Katara's happiness, the children seeing more of their heritage. A well deserved break for all of them. The Con's would be a missing Firenation family, The question of who would rule in their absence? The potential for Pirate attack was still high and more assassination attempts. 

Every time Zuko thought about not going to the South, he would see his wife's face. He would see her covered from head to toe in red and gold. He would see bow like a Firenation Nobel, eat Fire Nation food and dance to Firenation music. He felt like Katara of the Southern Water tribe was disappearing every day.

So against The Fire Sages wishes Zuko had a surprise. He gathered his children, he gathered his wife. He sent messenger hawks to all their friends and headed to the South.

He didn’t tell Katara, she was blissfully unaware. Staying in the bottom of the ship working on Ideas, and laws, and Future Construction projects For the Firenation. 

At night he would drag his wife out to see the Ocean, hoping she would realize what he was doing, however she would only smile and lay her head on him. She would tell him her idea of improving things, education one day, Hospitals another. He frowned when she didn’t mention adding in any kind of Southern Water tribe activities.

When the weather got colder Katara didn’t notice, but Kya did, His little waterbender Thrived. Screaming happily and creating Ice.

He pulled Katara once again from the bottom of the ship and Kya would show her mother all the ice she could make. Katara would smile and bend back at her daughter. Zuko hoped she’d notice how easy it was to make ice now than back at the Firenation, but again Katara was oblivious. She’d smile and kiss her children and go back down to the bottom.

Zuko was Afraid he was losing his wife. He tried to talk to her one night about her favorite things as a child. She would mention watching the stars and messing with her brother, but again she wouldn’t mention the ice or snow. 

When it started to snow. Izumi was indifferent simply enjoying this new change to her life, and Iroh II his Firebender hated it. He would cuddle up next to Zuko in Multiple coats and hats.

Zuko hated the Snow but even he thought it was pretty. He tried to get Katara to come out to see it, but she was busy with the Captain of the ship.

When night drew closer Katara didn’t notice, he tried to get her to go outside but she preferred their comfy bedroom instead.

So Zuko waited and waited Freezing his butt off the closer they got. He stood on the edge of the Ship and watched as the Ice filled land came into sight. He waited over and over, hoping she would come up on her own. Hearing her children scream in joy, hearing the sound of the boat pulling into the newly made dock. 

He waited and Waited Until he couldn’t hold in anymore and he picked his lovely wife up and carried her out of the bottom of the ship.

“Zuko, what is so important? I still have a lot of papers to sign.” She didn’t notice her breath coming out, She didn’t notice Her husband and Children wearing Blue and Purple Parkas. 

Zuko smiled at Katara as he kissed her nose and turned her around, Her gasp of surprise is what he waited for. He hated the ice and snow, he hated the cold. But the joy on his wife’s face as she ran down to her father and brother. As she hugged her Gran-Gran and friends. He vowed to stay forever in the ice filled cage as long as he could see her glowing face.

Zuko stood on the ship and watched as his children experienced snow for the first time in their life. As they Dined on Southern cuisine and listened to stories of old. 

Zuko watched as his children actually played with other kids their age, as Katara talked to friends both old and new, and he smiled. He would gladly give up his bending for her. He decided they would visit the south once every year even if he hated the cold.

He stood at the edge of the city? Town? He wasn’t sure anymore. The little hut he remembered from his youth was gone, now was a towering nation filled with prospering people and livelihoods. 

Katara walked to him and held his arms tight. She was happy, much happier than she’d been the last few months. 

“Thank you Zuko.”

He kissed her Forehead as they both watched Kya bend snow onto a grumpy Iroh II, while Izumi laughed so hard as she fell over.


	5. Ludus- Playful love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang doesn't know Katara is The Painted Lady, and Aang doesn't know Zuko is The Blue Spirit

It had been so long since they both hopped around the lower walls of Ba Sing Sa. Hopped around the mail shoots of Omashu. Sneaking around the lands of the Earth Kingdom. The Lives of being Firelord, and Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe took a lot of their time, energy and effort.

They both were making a difference in their own ways, Fixing what was broken in their home nations, improving the world after the destruction of the 100 year war.

Zuko missed the feel of the mask on his face, he missed the feel of his Dao sword's weight against his back. He missed walking around and being completely anonymous. He looked over to his companion and he could see the joy in her eyes too.

Katara missed the feeling of the heavy make-up on her face, the thrill of the thin veil hiding her secret from the rest of the world. She loved what she did for her home. She loved being an important person in the development of the world. But after her horrific break up with the Avatar it was less than enjoyable. Still she tried to erase those thoughts from her mind. She needed this distraction, needed this air of Anonymity. Her companion's mask was still but she could feel the grin behind it.

The world hadn’t seen The Painted Lady or The Blue Spirit in some time. People created stories of them being nothing but mere myths and folktales. They didn’t care. Saving one tiny life felt like it left more of an impact than a whole nation.

The Painted Lady healed the sick and injured, The Blue Spirit fed and clothed them. They moved on, running around throughout all of the Earth Kingdom feeling a sense of freedom that had been lost with the victory of the war.

They paused in the abandoned hideout of the Freedom Fighters, the snow finally falling hard in the Earth Kingdom

The Painted Lady smiled, she missed the cold feeling brushing her cheeks, she looked over at the bare face of the man behind the mask, the face of her Friend.

They had long-since known each other’s identity, they tried to ignore it, put on the persona of someone else. It's partly the reason why her relationship with the Avatar failed. She fell in love with this person, this Mysterious man who had the same face as her friend.

Every time the feeling became over powering she’d shove it back down. The man behind the mask was engaged, the man behind the mask had responsibilities. The man behind the mask wasn’t hers.

The Blue Spirit smiled at her, he personally hated the snow but it wasn’t as unbearable as it normally was in the poles. He watched her take off her hat and veil, and his heart leaped. 

He tried to keep his feelings in check, tried not to let his feelings for The Painted Lady blend into his feelings for the woman behind the veil. The last time he gave in was disastrous. She left the Avatar, the world almost went into war again.

No one knew about their secret identities, they were safe for now, but for how long? The fear that they would get caught plagued his mind more than he wanted to admit. He was Firelord, he couldn’t cause a scandal, The world couldn’t know he was a Vigilante. He couldn't imagine the chaos that would ensue if they found Zuko and Katara in any form of romantic display. 

He had responsibilities to his nation, he had to marry a proper Noble and produce a proper Heir. His days as The Blue Spirit was numbered as was hers.

She knew eventually she’d either have to get back with the Avatar or marry someone from the north, but It was the last thing on her mind. She didn’t want to think of the problems of Katara The Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. She was The Painted Lady right now and that’s all that mattered.

She looked over and saw the frowning face of her Friend, he was thinking too hard. He was thinking about his other life, falling deeper into the hole of responsibilities.

She got an idea.

The Blue Spirit was hit with a face full of snow and a soft giggle in his ear. He turned to her and saw her putting on the Veil and becoming her Persona once again.

The mask covered his blush, as he chased her around the intricate rooms throughout the hideouts. 

She didn’t use waterbending, and he didn’t use fire. It was a battle of stealth and a battle of skill. The Blue Spirit loved it, ziplining his way around the hideout in search of a glimpse of red. Straining his hearing for the crunch of snow, for laugh or giggle.

He ran out of a room, hearing the soft crunch of snow and slide on ice into her. He landed on top of her, his mask had fallen off as did her hat.

The snow deafened the world around them. He looked into her eyes, feeling the warmth of her breath on his face. He had a need, the urge to resist grew stronger but he couldn’t find the will to move away.

He opened his mouth to speak, she placed a finger on his lips.

“The Blue Spirit doesn’t talk.”

He smiled at her. She was right, they were The Blue Spirit and The Painted lady words weren’t needed for them to communicate. He helped her up, He put her hat back on her; hiding her face from the world. She put his mask back on, only his lips exposed to the cold. 

The Painted Lady acted on impulse, his lips were warm. She tried to break it, but he wouldn’t let her. He held her tight and kissed her hard. He wanted to say so much, his heart full with words, explanations, Declarations. She stole his voice.

Zuko couldn’t have Katara, it was impossible, they both knew that. But The Blue Spirit could have The Painted Lady. There were no rules, no objections. They could be in love if they wanted to.

She was intoxicating, he wanted more, needed more. She returned with the same vigor. 

He had to break it, he didn’t want to lose the little control he had, his body betraying him was warning enough. He could only think of one thing to defuse the tension. 

The Painted Lady ended up with snow on her head. The twinkle in the eye sockets of The Blue Spirit’s mask lit the feel of competition. It was her turn to Chase.

Unbeknownst to them, they had a spectator, the next day a rumor had carried its way across the land, The Painted Lady and The Blue Spirit were secret lovers.


	6. Pragma-Long Lasting Love

60 years, 60 years have passed between them. The last time Zuko saw her she was pregnant with her first child. He never got a chance to be there for his birth. He blamed it on meetings and Duties of the firelord. If he was being honest with himself, he just didn’t want to see the family she had formed with someone else.

They had agreed to forget, to let go. He had moved on. He had a daughter and grandson now. Zuko wondered why seeing her again for the first time in 60 years made him feel like an inexperienced teenager.

The south pole was cold, like it always was, and he still hated the ice and snow. It had been too long and his daughter and grandson had begged him to join.

Zuko couldn’t remember the reason for the visit, blame it on old age or simply forgetting. None of it was important though. 

She still looked just as beautiful, just as lovely as she had in her youth. His mind fought to be a respectable distance away, his feet had another idea.

“H-hey.”

The first words he spoke to her in decades and he stuttered. He wanted to disappear.

Katara smiled, her wrinkles becoming more prominent the wider it got.

“Hello, Zuko.”

She skipped the formalities. He was ready to act like they didn’t have a past, to act like they were never even friends.

She hugged him, and since the first time he stepped foot on the snow he felt warm. He wanted to let go, but she held onto him with all her strength, all her might. He noticed she didn’t have a heavy fur coated parka like everyone else. She squeezed tighter burying her face in his clothes.

He gave in and squeezed her back just as tightly, his beard tickling her nose.

“Hello Katara.”

When she looked at him again, he saw Katara. Not an old lady. Not the Avatar’s wife, not the matriarch of the Air nomads. Just Katara.

She was stolen from him by her grandkids, but that didn’t matter; he was there for the next month, she’d see him again.

Days passed until he saw her again, and when he did He watched her from afar, at a formal dinner. She didn’t bend as elegantly or as advanced as everyone else. She refused to eat meat like everyone else. She stayed at the head of the table quiet all her children and grandchild around her. 

He tried to catch her eye, tried to get her to notice him. She was completely lost in thought, frowning to herself. He wanted to get up and reach out to her But he was brought into a conversation with his Daughter and the new Chief of the South pole.

Every Time he tried to get closer to Katara someone would need her, or need him. He started to give up hope of even having a simple conversation with her.

Until he caught her late one night, beneath the full moon. He followed her Far Far away from the tribe. Out in the open where no one could see She started bending again, More than a simple waterbending move. She made Ice daggers. She made waves. She froze the water in the air. He noticed she wasn’t cold, wasn’t shivering like before. She was Wearing a heavy parka with plenty of fur.

He watched her, she was beautiful. Comfortable with herself. It made him remember why he fell in love with her a lifetime ago.

She turned to him, and smiled and she looked genuinely happy.

She got into a fighting stance, her smile never wavered.

Zuko tried to take it easy, she wouldn’t let him. He’s bones begin to hurt due to disuse. He’s knees screamed in pain, his body was sore and yet he had never felt so young, so active and alive.

The dance that Katara and Zuko created, the fire and water. The steam that erupted created a blanket of fog that shielded them from the rest of the world. When Zuko saw the frozen drips of water clinging to her hair, he felt instant regret.

Why did he give her up? Why didn’t he fight harder for her? Why did he let destiny dictate their lives? They overcame destiny more once, they could have done it again.

They could have won, could have had the life they wanted together.

He hesitated, she accidentally blasted him too hard. He flew across the ice. She screamed his name.

When he opened his eyes she was hovering over him mumbling apologizes. Begging for forgiveness.

Her eyes are so full of concern, so full of love and worry he couldn’t help himself. He pulled her down and he kissed her.

Memories flooded his senses, flashes of their secret relationship came forth to his mind and he kissed her harder. 

She pulled away and he feared he overstepped. Maybe she moved on for real, maybe she stopped loving him.

She smiled at him and brought water to her hands. He suddenly felt the familiar tingle of all his aches and pains healing, even pains he didn’t receive from their battle.

“I missed you Zuko.” 

Tears sprung to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. 

She sat cross legged beside him when she was done healing him. He laid on the ice watching her, They enjoyed each other’s company. She pulled Seal jerky from one of her many pockets and began to munch on it smiling at him. She offered him some.

He told her of his life, the 60years that she missed. He told her how tired he was, but it was good tired, the tiredness that felt rewarding. He told her how proud he was of his daughter, of his grandson. How for once in over 100yrs his Nation is doing ok. 

She laughed, she told him of her life. It was a little less happy than his was. But she talked about her love for her husband. How proud she was of all her children. She wished she had more grandchildren from her other kids. She wishes she did more with her life, she wishes she pursued more of her goals. But she was happy and content. She talked about how she was sad when her husband’s death, that she felt she had nowhere to go, that the world didn’t need her and she was too late.

He told her it’s never too late. He asked what she wanted to do?

She told him to travel, to properly see the world without fear of being caught and killed. To help the world wherever she could. To leave a proper mark on the world helping people.

He told her he would make her dreams come true, he told her he missed her. He told her he regrets letting her go.

She told him She loved him, she never stopped.

He told her he loved her, he always would.

She kissed him and she no longer felt alone anymore. She felt like a piece of her was whole again, that the pain that grabbed her heart finally let go and her heart was allowed to bloom.

They reunited beneath the full moon, the moon spirit being the only witnesses to their love.


	7. Philautia- The love of The Self

Zuko’s heart was pounding in his chest, he was hiding, The sweat falling down his back and his heavy breathing was the only thing keeping him aware of his dire situation. It had been a long time since he was afraid. A long time since he had to rely on his skills as The Blue spirit. He looked around the empty halls of the Firenation palace with distrust in his eyes. It was Quiet..too quiet.

At any moment he could be seen, his precious cargo stolen from him. He had shed his Firelord clothes long ago in hopes of slowing his relentless follower down. He found it ended up being a horrible idea as the loud shrill sound of the enemy grabbed at his heart.

He only had two more hallways to go until he could be alone. Once he was alone he would be safe. His office was the only safe haven left. His enemy was vicious, and uncaring and he found himself alone defending the package wrapped firmly in his arms.

Where were his friends? Where were the Guards? They all betrayed him, mocked him. He had no one else to trust but his own instincts.

He heard a sound.

The enemy was close, Zuko walked around the pillars trying desperately not to breathe. The fire blazing in the halls was his only source of light, he couldn’t bend. He couldn’t give himself away not when he was so close.

Once again he walked down the hall, hiding behind every pillar sinking closer and closer into the ground. He’s knees ached, his back cried. He couldn’t give into the pain, not until he was sure he and the package was safe. Zuko tried to wet his dry lips, he was too old for this.

He could hear footsteps. They echoed throughout the halls. It terrified him to think his enemy was near.

He could see the last hallway before freedom, he was so close. Zuko dared let himself hope. Hope that he could escape this Unscathed.

The Fire went out.

Zuko was plunged into darkness and he knew his time was up. He gulped. His hair stood up right when the enemy spoke.

“Zuuuuuuko” The soft silky voice was full of lies.

He was so close! He refused to lose. He held his package tighter.

He heard the voice again, closer this time.

“Zuko!” it was sharp, piercing and angry.

What did he do to deserve this? Zuko swallowed again, his throat dry. Was it worth it to make a run for it? Could he make it? How close was the enemy? He thought against it for a moment, maybe with the darkness he could sneak away instead.

He heard a dripping sound. There was no hope. He made his decision right then and there.

He ran.

His footsteps pounding on the floor, he’s only direction was his pure instinct, knowledge of the palace and hope.

“ZUKO!”

The enemy roared! He could feel them right on his heels. Their footsteps pounding just as hard as his. The room grew cold but he ignored it. He knew he was close, the door was right there he could see the outline.

Just as his fingers graced the door knob, just as freedom was in his grasp he’s legs gave out on him, He was knocked to the floor. A snake of water wrapped around his legs and was slowly inching up his body.

Zuko tried to scream, but it was no use. No one was going to help him.

He had only one choice; his freedom depended on it. The package needed to be protected.

He needed to bend.

The water turned to steam the moment he brought forth fire to his hands, and in that brief moment he saw the face of his enemy.

Her eyes had a crazed look to them, her hair sticking up in every direction. On her arms was water ready to aim at him. Her body was swollen, her stomach would burst any minute. She was beautiful, and terrifying.

“Zuko, give me the bag.” The voice was no longer loving, no longer kind.

He couldn’t talk, he shook his head. He tried to crawl on the ground, but his feet were instantly frozen and the enemy stalked forward.

He looked into the ocean blue eyes of his attacker. No love was held there anymore.

This is how he would die. He accepted his fate, he would protect that package until the very end.

He felt his hands freeze at his side, They were plunged into the darkness once again.

“Katara, please.” He tried to beg, tried to bargain with her. But her eyes turned to slits in the dim full moon lighting finally shining in from the window and he knew he was done for.

“The bag; Zuko.”

“Never.”

He felt her drop on him, her face an inch from his, her breath mixing with his. He felt the package that he laid on was slowly being stolen from him and he fought to press down harder than ever before.

He could do a breath of fire, but it was no use. He already lost.

Suddenly the halls relit themselves. And Zuko looked at the new figure behind Katara.

“What are you idiots doing?” Azula was standing at the end of the hall, and in her arms was a little girl rubbing her tired eyes.

“Hi, mommy, Hi daddy.” her weak voice reached Zuko’s ears.

“Azula! Help me!” He begged his sister, his wife still on top of him glaring at Azula.

“Stay out of this Azula!” Katara growled “Give me the Fireflakes Zuko!”

“No! You’ve eaten the entire palace’s supply! We don’t get a new shipment until next month! Let me have this!

“Give them to me!” Zuko hadn’t seen such anger in his wife’s eyes since they were teenagers.

“NO!”

“Give your pregnant wife the food she craves dum dum, you both are waking up the entire palace with your noise.” Azula walked over to both of them snatching the bag from under Zuko and tossing it to Katara.

“I had just put Kya down for the night! I’m not doing it again.” Azula kissed her niece's forehead before placing her on the ground near her parents and walked away. “Goodnight Zuzu, Goodnight Water tribe peasant.”

Zuko pouted as the water around him melted. His wife was happily munching on his last pack of Fireflakes, and his daughter was joining her.

He stayed on the floor debating his life choices up to this point.


End file.
